


Happy Birthday, Thomas!

by hirusen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Decorations, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Surprise Party, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Since Thomas and I share the same birthday, I thought this would be the best present I could give him! ^^





	Happy Birthday, Thomas!

**Author's Note:**

> Since Thomas and I share the same birthday, I thought this would be the best present I could give him! ^^

They were in a little bit of a rush. After all, today was a special day.

Today was Thomas's birthday.

Of course, they had meant to have the mindscape all prepared  _before_ today, but... Well let's just say that both Logan and Roman were still freaking out about getting sponsored by Crofters, and  **may** have forgot. Lucky for them, Virgil remembered. At the moment, Anxiety was helping Patton prepare the cake batter, greasing up the pan they'll use so the cake didn't stick to it. Roman and Logan, however, were in the commons, ladder in the middle of the room, and the duo bickering about the decorations.

"It's got to be bright and dazzling, Logan!" "No, no. That's going to take far too long; a simple color theme alone will suffice." "Ugh! You have no talent for visualizing a master piece!" Logan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh, will both of you, knock it off?" Virgil chipped, getting a glance from Logan and a small glare from Roman.

"Oh? Do you have a better idea, Hot Topic?" "Why don't you just made the decorations rainbow? It's a simple color theme AND has enough...dazzle to liven up the place." The duo paused for a second, taking in his words. He wasn't wrong. Patton giggled when a minute later Prince Roman and Logan started to do as Virgil suggested. "You always seem to know what to say to them." Virgil muttered something under his breath about his idea making the most sense since Thomas loved rainbow theme anything, turning to grab a spatula to help fold the batter so everything was mixed.

The front door opened and Virgil turned around to see Deceit, a small bag full of items in his hand. "Oh there you are! Did you get everything?" "I did  _not_ get everything you asked for, Patton. How dare you assume that I want Thomas's birthday party to go well." Morality giggled, knowing that Deceit was lying about not getting everything, and happily took the bag from him. "Would you please go help Roman, Deceit? Logan has to finish wrapping the presents. "I would absolutely  _despise_  helping Roman. I  _won't_ go do that." Virgil shoved at Deceit's shoulder.

"You love us, you snake. Don't lie." "...I would be saying the biggest lie of my life if I said you were." Deceit flatly stated, taking over holding the ladder so Logan could head upstairs. After two hours, the last of the decorations were up and Patton was currently frosting the cake, using a frosting bag and tip to write on the cake. "That looks great, dad." Virgil said, resting his chin on Patton's shoulder. "Thanks, kiddo. I really hope he likes it." "What? Patton, darling, is there any reason why Thomas wouldn't love it?" Roman asked and Logan, getting Deceit to help him bring down the presents, hummed in agreement. "I guess you guys are right!" Patton exclaimed, that bright, lovable smile on his lips again, putting everyone at ease.

Virgil glanced to the clock and felt himself get a little nervous. "Okay, Thomas will be back in five minutes." "Everything's ready." Logan said and the group nodded. Roman dimmed the lights while they all got in their places before finally turning them off. Thomas unlocked his front door, happy but a little tired from hanging out with all of his close friends. He was confused on why it was so dark inside, thankfully knowing his way around the mindscape enough to find the light switch and turn the lights on.

"Surprise!"

Thomas jumped when Virgil, Logan, Roman, Patton, and Deceit all sprung up from their hiding places, Patton and Virgil holding a small cake between the two of them that had 'Happy 29th Birthday!' written on it. He let his eyes glance over to Roman and saw the small pile of wrapped gifts next to the TV; Logan and Deceit were giving him warm smiles, an endearing look in all of their eyes. "Guys! This... This is wonderful. Thank you so much!" "But of course, Thomas! After all, it's thanks to you that we even exist in the first place." Roman explained, the others nodding in agreement.

Virgil took the cake and carefully placed it on the kitchen counter before he turned and wrapped Thomas in his arms. "...Happy birthday. And...thanks for, for everything." Thomas didn't reply, just hugged Virgil back a little tighter. Patton bounced up once they pulled away and swallowed Sanders in his arms. "Oh, happy birthday, kiddo!" Thomas giggled as he returned the hug. When he pulled away, Roman strode up, picking Thomas up put his waist and spinning him around for a moment before setting him back down and pulling him into a strong embrace. "Happy birthday, Thomas. May many more adventures await us."

He returned Roman's hug eagerly, loving that smile on his face when he spun him. Logan walked up, curling his arms around Thomas. "I still don't fully understand why people celebrate getting a year older, but I know this kind of thing makes you happy, so I don't think I'll mind. Happy birthday." Thomas chuckled at Logan's words, lightly shaking his head at him when they pulled apart. Thomas was honestly a little surprised when Deceit embraced him, feeling as he made sure to tuck his head next to his neck. "No lies today, Thomas. I'm truly happy for you and I do hope that you enjoy this little party. We all...made sure it was special. Happy birthday."

Thomas, grinning into the Dark Side's neck, squeezed Deceit a little harder before they pulled away. "Now! Let's get you a birthday pizza, and then we'll open presents; sound good?" Patton asked and all Thomas could do was smile. "Sounds great, Patton. Thank you, all of you. This...has been the best present I've had so far." Thomas's Sides returned his smile.


End file.
